Alternate
by CerberusKin
Summary: Light Yagami can see ghosts and demons. He could also hurt them to. He happens to see Ryuk after a fellow classmate finds the Death Note. Now that this kira has appeared, L want's to use lights ability. LxLight, Yaoi, Supernatural.
1. The Case

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or it's characters, just my original characters.

Black Wolf: For as long as death note has been out I have been trying to figure out a fan fiction for it and I finally have. Chapter two and three have already been down and all I have to do is to type them up. That sucks. So this is my first Death note fiction. Yes, I have read the manga and watched the anime and I decided to make my own plot so if you do not like it them don't comment. If you do like it then review. That would make me a happy panda!

Chapter I The Case

Light Yagami was bored out of his mind. He had been looking out the window but got bored of doing that so he looked to the front of the classroom. He missed the black notebook that seemed to have fallen, literally, from the sky. In another classroom, someone did notice the notebook. He looked at it on the ground underneath the sakura tree and made a mental note to pick it up before someone else did. The bell rang dismissing the students for the day. Aiko Ayame made his way to the strange notebook he saw falling not too long ago. It still lay untouched on the grass. Aiko bent over and picked it up and placed it in his backpack before heading home. He walked past light on his way past the school's gate and gave him a cold glare. 'Why can't you notice me?! Why?!'

Once Aiko past him, Light felt a chill run down his spine. He turned and looked at the retreating back of Aiko. Light did not know why but he felt something evil pass him and the only thing or person that passed him was Aiko. Light shook off the feeling and kept walking home. That was when he saw it. A creature with black clothes, an absurd grin framing sharp teeth, wide red eyes, and a pair of black wings sprouted from its back. Light looked around him and saw that no one was around. He turned back to the creature and decided to take the chance and talk to the creature.

"If you are wondering, yes I can see you." The creature jerked back a little out of surprise before regaining its composure.

"So you touched the Death Note"

"Death Note? What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?" The creature floated over to Light and circled him slightly. He did not sense any contact from the note on the human.

"My name's Ryuk"

"You're a shinigami. Impressive. I take it you are here to claim back your notebook?" Ryuk chuckled then laughed before calming.

"Your pretty sharp aren't you? I know where my notebook has gone. That human that passed you has it. One question though, how can you see me?" Light tilted his head before answering.

"I have been like this for years. Ever since I was a child. H have always seen people and things that are invisible to everyone else. Ryuk laughed again. He could see Light's life span. The clock was at a stand still. It seemed to have been like that for years. Ryuk had never seen anything like it.

"Well, I don't have to go to the kid until the thirty nine days are up. You're pretty interesting enough so I'll hang with you for the time being." Light tilted his head again. He let the comment about the thirty nine days pass.

"Sure" Light walked passed Ryuk before the shinigami began following him. 'It has gone from a boring day to very interesting.' Light thought as he made his way home.

39 days later...

"Breaking news on Sakura TV! The criminal death rate has risen! The total number is now eighty-six! Wait...it is now confirmed that it is eighty-seven! All deaths have the same cause of death, so police have concluded that these killings are done by the same person! Since our last report, there have been websites popping up about this vigilante. He has been named Kira. Until we get additional information we will move onto the weather with..." Light turned the TV off but continued to stare at the blank screen. Eighty-seven deaths, even though they were all criminals, it was still murder. Light heard Ryuk laughing. He turned to the shinigami.

"Ryuk, what is so funny?"

"It's time for me to go" Light stood up quickly and walked over to the god of death. From past experience, Light knew he would be able to hurt the demon. So, without warning, he slapped Ryuk.

"Hey! That hurt! Wait..."

"Just consider it part of my ability in seeing you. Besides, you know what's going on." Ryuk laughed.

"you keep getting more interesting the more I stay, but unfortunately I have to go and I can't tell you the reason for all those people's death's" Ryuk phased through Light's wall leaving Light alone to think.

-

-

-

-

L was currently meditating before he went to the police station with all the evidence he had against the suspected rapist. It was more like Watari going than L since he still wanted to remain unknown. Watari should have left three minutes ago so that left L plenty of time to meditate. The entire room was quiet of any noise, his computer was even off to get the room completely quiet. He was actually getting into a calm state of mind when his cell phone rang. L gave an annoyed sigh before taking the black phone out, holding it with the usual strange delicateness, and held it a few centimeters from his ear.

"What?" Watari knew L long enough to know that he got into a sour mood when his meditation was interrupted.

"Sir, they apprehended the suspect and they got a confession"

"I take it that is not the reason for you calling"

"There seems to be a meeting of different NPO murder task forces being held in Japan."

"Is it concerning the current murder rate of Japan's criminals? If so, why should the other task forces be involved?" L was mildly interested.

"Because it effects the surrounding countries as well. Some of their most hardened criminals that have been on the run and posted on world wide news have been found dead with heart attacks. Not only that, the criminal death rate in japan is now over a hundred and fifty. From the information I have gathered, the suspected murderer is called Kira but there has yet to be a face to match the name." Now L was paying attention.

"In what period of time?"

"Two months" L's heart skipped a beat. 'A hundred and fifty in two months...that's a little too much. In a thirty day period that would be approximately five deaths a day but in a thirty-one day period that is approximately 4.8 deaths a day. That's still a little much.'

"Is the meeting being held now?"

"No, it will be held in four days time in japan."

"Good. Watari, when your done we're heading to japan. The case had caught my interest." He heard Watari chuckle before giving an affirmative.

-

-

-

-

Light could not believe what was going on. Over a hundred and fifty deaths in two months. He did not understand. Did this Kira not know how much trouble he was causing Light? The again, he guessed Kira would not expect someone like Light to be able to see the victims of Kira. Light heard his father talking to his mother about a meeting of task forces around japan and a few from other countries. A knock on his door brought Light out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he door opened to reveal his father. "Dad? Is everything alright?"

"The meeting is tomorrow. It will last for about three hours. I should be getting out around two or three, so I want you over at headquarters around two thirty."

"Okay dad"

"Knowing you, you're probably already trying to figure it out"

"Yup, sure am. Only problem is that the more Kira kills, the more angered spirits I see. Unfortunately, he does not know the damage he is causing me." His father sighed.

"Let's just hope we solve this soon. Good night"

"Good night" The door clicked shut as Light turned of his desk lamp. There has to be some sort of evidence that would give them a hint.

-

-

-

-

"Now gentlemen, L is already working on the case and.." Watari's phone rang and he picked it up. The next thing the officer's knew, Watari, who was disguised in all black and his face was hidden, flipped his computer around for the entire room to see the screen that held a single letter "L" in the middle of the white screen. L spoke, requesting the help of the NPO's investigation task force in which Chief Yagami replied. Soon, the meeting was over and Chief Yagami was walking down the hall with Matsuda by his side. His only thought being was how he was going to introduce L and Light to each other.

"This is going to be interesting"

The next few days were indeed interesting. L had met Light and had requested that Light meet him face to face. Light hesitated for ten minutes. Debating on whether or not to take the offer. When his rested a hand on his shoulder Light felt a little courage grow inside of him. He would take the risk of getting hurt by L's past to help the investigation. Light ten accepted the offer to meet L and began getting the current evidence together. After spending six hours at headquarters, Light was taken to where L was staying. Unfortunately, Light would have to stay there until L knew he could trust him enough to allow him to walk the streets with such secrets resting on his mind. The car stopped, dragging Light out of his thoughts. He was here.


	2. Lawliet and Nekura Ookami

A/N: Sorry for the errors in the last chapter. When I uploaded the file, a few things got mixed up ad cut out. The original document has no mistakes in it though I'll try to upload the first chapter again. Sorry for the rushed ending last chapter, there were some things that were insignificant. Well, on with the story! And thank you to those who reviewed, you made me a very happy panda! There is a spoiler in this chapter, L's real name is revealed.

Chapter II Lawliet

L waited patiently for Light's arrival. He was deep in thought in his usual crouched position on one of the many chairs that were stationary in the hotel room. There was a light oak table in front of him and on it was a fairly large slice of strawberry cheesecake. About a quarter of the cake was gone as L continued to take spoonful after spoonful of the cake. His eating was automatic as his mind began to go through the evidence of the case. 'I am certain that it is a student because they still have difficulty deciphering between right and wrong and what is justice and injustice. I would not doubt that in this current situation with Kira, that the young generation is commending him for what he has done. This is not good. Even if Kira does not care about the large amount of followers he is gathering, they could pose a problem to the investigation later on.' L sighed as he shook off the thoughts that began to plague his mind. It would be a great deal of trouble if Kira's followers got in the way, L would not be able to prosecute him. His mind began to wonder again over the possibilities that Chief Yagami's son might be helping Kira or is Kira. He had to keep those theories to himself until he was absolutely sure that Light was aiding or is Kira. A soft knock brought all of L's thoughts crashing down. He sat with his eyes wide for a few moments before deciding to finally get up out of the chair. His voice was monotone and devoid of emotion. The shock of his thoughts falling into a pile of shattered glass had long dissipated.

"Come in"

-

-

-

-

Light had followed the old man into the hotel and into the elevator. The elder man pushed one of the many buttons and waited for the doors to close. Light was not paying attention to anything that was going on around him. In a manor that was a bad thing but at the moment he did not care. He was struggling to block out Nekura Ookami who was apparently a high level criminal that took Watari three years to capture, but that was back in his younger days. Nekura was a rapist and murderer all wrapped up in one but ten times worse. The man had been around the world and back again to Japan where he originally came from. Light did not know what he looked like because he did not want him to start following him around. That was one of the downsides of Light's ability, if he looked at the ghost, the thing would follow him everywhere until he figured out what happened to it and take it to it's grave. The people at the cemetery knew him all too well as it was.

Watari tugged on Light's shirt sleeve to get him to move out of the elevator which seemed to have stopped and opened its doors once again. Light snapped his head up and unfortunately the killer was standing behind Watari and Light ended up getting a good look at him. Light stepped out of the elevator and continued to look past Watari, as the old man began to lead the way again Light allowed the ghost to go ahead of him. Nekura Ookami was a medium build man who was around his early to mid-twenties. His hair was short, straight, black and unruly. His skin was slightly tan due to his heritage and time spent in the sun. He was about 6' 4" or 6' 6" Light could not tell but he did not want to find out. Nekura was dressed in all black that seemed to date back to the 1900's.

"I know you can see me. You have been looking at me since we got into that metal contraption on wheels." Light glanced up at Nekura's eyes. Black as the deepest oil pits. They were haunting and would scare anyone, but Light wasn't anyone. Instead of speaking out loud like he usually did when he was alone with these beings, part of his spirit stepped out.

"_Yes I can see you. Can you tell me why you are still following Watari around?"_ Nekura considered it for a moment before looking Light up and down.

"**You seem smart enough to handle me and your ability has grown far past the capability of someone your age. You must be the new Yagami prodigy. I remember your grandmother. She was a beautiful woman. Loved her with my entire being. Then your grandfather had to take her away from me...well that's all in the past now. No use for me to keep dwelling on it. Your a lot like her though. Unfortunately you can't go to the full extent of your ability until your taken. At least I gave her that much other than heart break...what's your name?"**

"_Light Yagami. My grandmother told me all about you. A living vampire. She still loved you even after her death. She never forgave my grandfather for taking like that. Her powers were locked after that. He left her when he found out. Three days later he was killed by a visiting shinigami. Now, will you answer my question?"_ Nekura chuckled.

"**Just like her. Right to the point as always. I never really got to rest peacefully after I died. I follow this old geezer around just to see if I will end up back in Japan again. Now here I am talking to you. I can help in the case you are on. Think of it as me helping your grandmother in a way I could not all those years ago. What killed her anyway?" **Light sighed loudly which earned him a curious glance from Watari.

"_Kira. She died of a heart attack even though she was absolutely healthy. The police believed she was murdered by Kira since she was getting too close as to who Kira really is. That is why I'm here"_

"**Your more discreet. Now how do I follow you?" **Light bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"_I thought you knew how this works?"_

"**Real funny"**

"_I'll reach out to you but you have to touch me."_

"**Alright"** Nekura did just that and soon he was behind Light as they walked down the hall. **"Oh, just as a warning. The guy he's taking care of is...how do I put this...weird?" **Light bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"_Try not to make me laugh"_

"**Try not to blow the secret. Do you know what your going to tell this weirdo?" **Light sighed and shook his head. Nekura sighed as well. **"This is not going to go well."**

"Light Yagami, we're here." Watari stopped in front of room that had the number 1734 in gold letters on the large oak door. The old man knocked, bringing Light out of his argument with Nekura. A dead sounding voice came from the other side before Watari opened the door.

When they entered, Light realized Watari had let him in first before closing the door and locking it. He was trapped. Who ever this detective was could do absolutely anything to Light and probably make it look like someone else had done it. Light scanned the room and spotted a peculiar looking man standing by one of the hotel room's chairs. He was slightly hunched forward with his hands in his pockets. Black hair framed his white face and black circled eyes and endless, deep black eyes. The man's close were loose and baggy and only consisted of a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of pale blue jeans. No shoes. Light fought to keep the smile off his face. He thought this man was cute looking. In a weird sort of way. Then it happened. Light did not mean for it to happen but it just did.

"Who is he?" Nekura smacked his forehead against the palms of his hands.

"**YOU IDIOT!!!!"**

"I am L"

"**Don't say anything! He would just make things worse! Just keep your mouth shut and say nice to meet you! And SHUT UP!"**

"Sorry, this may sound strange but..."

"**NO! Your such a BAKA! Don't tell him!"**

"_Hush, I have a plan.."_

"I wasn't asking you" L looked at Watari who just stared back at him.

"You're right, that does sound strange. Can you tell me who you were talking to?" Light blushed as he looked past L. There was a small girl standing a little ways away from him with long red hair, fair skin, and a teddy bear. She wore a soft baby pink pajama's, had huge green eyes, and looked like she was about five or six.

"Sasha" Light saw L tense. It was hard to miss. Light looked back at him and saw two different emotions stir in L's eyes. Anger and sadness. "Lawliet..." Not long after L's name past Light's lips, L was behind Light with his hand covering the young psychics mouth.

"How...are you wired?" Light shook his head no. "Then how...nevermind...explain yourself" Light tapped L's hand softly, causing the detectives heart to skip a beat. What was happening to him? He removed his hand but he did not move from behind Light.

"I can see things that others cannot."

"**If your grandmother was alive right now, she would kill you."**

"It's something that I had since I was a child. I see all the ghosts and demons that walk our world and this ability runs on my father's side of the family. Every person has some sort of ghost that attaches itself to that human because they could relate or that person cannot let go of what happened to the ghosts human form. There are ghosts that follow those who have done harm to them whether it be physical or emotional."

"**Why are you telling him this?"**

"_I don't know. I didn't plan this part." _Nekura sighed before floating in a horizontal position. He was watching one of the ghosts that surrounded Watari.

"**Be careful. I found a dangerous one"**

"_I know."_

"I don't believe you." Light chuckled a bit. He was getting quite tired.

"I wasn't expecting you to. At least you know why I'm with the investigation team. I have become of use in the past...but I don't...think..." Nekura couldn't act fast enough when the other ghost decided to attack.

"**LIGHT!"** Light fell to the ground but did not touch it. L had caught him in time.

"Watari, contact Chief Yagami and tell him his son is fine but he will be staying here for a few days." Watari nodded before leaving them room. "I need to know if you are telling the truth." L carried Light to the couch that sat a little ways away from the computer that L had constantly been working at since he picked up the case. After he lay Light down on the couch, he went to his computer and began researching into Light's background.

Sorry again for the first chapter. Anyway, the appearance of Nekura Ookami was purely accidental. He did not appear until I was typing up this chapter from the one I written. Sadly and fortunately, this chapter is better than the original. Just think of Nekura like you would think of Ryuk, except he's actually useful. Again, reviewer always make me a happy panda.


	3. Accusations, Plans, and Kisses

A/N: I really was not expecting so many hits so that made me a very happy panda! Anyway, I completely strayed away from the written chapters that I made and started letting the story flow through my mind. So on with the story!

**Bold/**_Italics: _Light and Nekura talking

Chapter III Accusations, Plans, and Kisses

L had been sitting at his computer for three hours as he continuously typed, trying to hack into Light's medical records. The security was extremely high and it made L more determined to get a hold of Light's records. He had finished reading Light's school and permanent record and found that there was nothing out of the ordinary other than large amounts of absences. That was what caught L's attention in the first place and drove him to hack into a well known institutes computer database. Light was sleeping peacefully on the couch that was nearest the computer. L did not trust the young Yagami and would continue to until he found out the truth. The computer beeped and several files popped up on the screen. L smiled slightly as he glanced back at Light then back at the computer again. He began reading the first file.

-

-

-

-

Soichiro sat at the dinner table with his wife and daughter. They had been discussing how his day went but no one had brought up the fact that Light was gone.

"Dad, where's Light?" Until now.

"He's with the investigator that has joined our team. The one I told you about. He seems to not have trusted Light because he has requested that Light stay with him for a little while. I just hope he doesn't find out about Light's ability or Light would be in trouble." Sayu looked at her father in worry. She remembered the times Light had to be put into the mental hospital because of what happened.

"He would not try to use Light if he found out what happens to Light...will he?" Soichiro sighed and bowed his head to look at the table top.

"I don't know. I just hope Light is okay"

-

-

-

-

L had finished reading the last file. He was slightly disturbed at the evaluations and test results. When Light was three years old, he was omitted to the Tokyo Mental and Psychological Research Facility. He was subjected to different psychological tests that were done to ensure his sanity. Then he was given an I.Q. Test that he passed with an I.Q. Of 210. L had never heard of anything like that but had continued to read. There were numerous brain scans done that were drastically different than what normal brains should look like. Instead of a balance of colors, Light had functions that focused on intellectual and psychic capabilities. His scans differed from proven psychic minds and that scared L. it meant that Light could be unpredictable and might actually side with Kira if he chose to. The files went from three year old Light to the Light Yagami he knew now. The only tests that were being done were the ones that ensured that Light's ability was indeed growing and to see if his sanity was still intact. L also found numerous submissions to the institute during the times that Light was gone from school for a long period of time.

L continued to scroll down the file until he found the answer to his question. Light was susceptible to being attacked by spirits. Very strong spirits that have done harm in the past or want to do harm because of the way they died. L looked back at Light who stirred slightly before falling back into restful sleep. The report explained how Light found out L's name and why he had fallen unconscious and how he knew about Sasha. Sasha. L's eyes dropped to his legs. He always regretted not finding her in time. She was the only person, only human being L ever got close and attached to. She was an orphan like him but she had a chance at a real future. A chance to have a family for the first time in her life, then...a tear fell from L's left eye and slid down his cheek. He missed her. She always made him laugh and she reminded him so much of himself. He gave her a teddy bear for her birthday once but that was before...his heart gave a painful wrench. He had to stop that train of thought before he hurt himself. Before he could close the files and cover his tracks, Light had awaken.

"Lawliet?" L did not answer. He was still not used to someone calling him by his real name. Well, it had been awhile. "Lawliet?" Light's voice was a little stronger. He was finally waking up fully.

"Go back to sleep Light. You have had a long day yesterday." He heard Light get up and yawn.

"It's already Friday? What...what are you doing!? That's..."

"Confidential. I know but I had to make sure you were not telling a lie. But it has made you become a suspect in the case." Light sighed

"I figured as much. Have you ever tried letting go of the people that have died during your time as a detective?" Light saw L tense. It seemed it was going to become quite common.

"I keep them in mind because it reminds me why I keep doing this."

"Your not doing this willingly."

"No. There is not other information on your ability."

"My family likes to keep the details hushed but I'll tel you a few things. I am close to the final level of ability but I cannot achieve it unless a certain requirement is needed. Rape will lock my ability until the aforementioned requirement is done. Anyone of my choosing will see what I see but I have to be willing to do the requirement for that." Light had completely spaced out while he was speaking.

"What are the requirements?" Light blushed and L noticed.

"In order for me to reach my final level I have to be taken by someone who has been fated to me. How I am supposed to know that I don't know but I know that it will happen soon. As for letting people see what I see...I have to be willing to kiss them in order for that to happen." The blush that was on Light's face had darkened slightly while L tried his hardest not to blush himself.

"I see. Do you have anyone to assist you on this?" The blush disappeared entirely and Light's eyes darkened in sadness. L noticed that they changed to different shades of amber according to Light's mood. 'A human mood ring'

"My grandmother was helping but...she was killed by Kira not too long ago..."

"I'm sorry." Light chuckled slightly.

"Nekura, behave."

"_I'm about to do something drastic. Be prepared."_

"**Alright, but stop telling me to behave."**

"Lawliet" L had turned back to the computer to finish covering his tracks. When Light called his name he had just finished.

"Yes?" Light had took the back of L's chair and spun it in his direction.

"Forgive me" Light leaned down and kissed L softly. His soft lips touched L's for a brief moment. That moment was long enough to stun L.

"Yagami...what...what...no...who is that?" Light laughed softly before looking up at Nekura.

"I must warn you that this is a short term effect since I'm not strong enough to pull it completely off. Anyway, this is Nekura Ookami. He used to be...a friend of my grandmother." L closed his eyes for a moment. Thinking back to where he heard that name before. Then it hit him.

"The mass murderer Nekura Ookami? You befriended a mass murderer?" Light sighed.

"I'm not going to explain. Too long of a story and I do not have enough patience to tell it." L just nodded in understanding.

"This still does not get you off the suspect list."

"I know. But I at least wanted you to know that I was telling the truth. Besides, I can use my ability to track Kira. Somewhere along the line, he has to mess up. He eventually has to reveal his face to one of his victims before they die."

"Then I'll be by your side to make sure you are not aiding Kira in anyway." Light gave a weak smile. He knew that was coming. He just nodded before L told him his theory. "Besides, I believe Kira could be a student. Just last week you were omitted again because the death was too close to school grounds and a young woman was going to be rapped in an alley not too far from the school either. I have also conducted an investigation on the investigators working on the case because there seems to be an information leek. There were twelve FBI agents that were assigned to the surveillance were killed. One of which, we have a subway video of. He was looking back into the train, so he must have seen Kira before he died. You were right, he messed up. Will the spirit of the agent be hanging around Kira?"

"Yes. Any type of unplanned death or fate interfering death can cause a spirit to remain in our realm before actually leaving. My family has helped many with that case but some just are too stubborn to let go and move on. What's the agent name?" L looked at the computer screen for a moment before looking back up at Light.

"Ray Penber" Light nodded his head as L went back to the computer and began to make a fake file.

"_Nekura, did you get the name?"_

"**Yeah, and you are risking exposure if you keep this up."**

"_He's the one Nekura. I know he is. Something just has to happen to prove it."_

"**Whatever you say. I didn't see my fate."** Light smiled as he looked down upon L.

"Oh, Light. For the purpose of the investigation, I suggest you call me Ryuzaki. The name I will use at the school is Ryuuga Hideki."

"I understand."

"Light?"

"Yes?" Before Light knew it. L was out of his chair and holding Light in his arms. He could still clearly see Nekura but that was not what he wanted. When Light kissed him, he felt alive and wished it never stopped.

"Was that the first time you tried that ability?" Light blushed at the closeness.

"Y-y-yes, why?" Light did not get a verbal answer. The next thing he knew, L was kissing him softly while running his tongue along Light's bottom lip. It took Light a few minutes to get over the initial shock before opening his mouth slightly to allow L to deepen the kiss. During the entirety of the kiss, Light felt something shift slightly. He did not know what it was but it started to strain his energy. The shift become more noticeable until Light felt something shatter inside of him. The next thing he knew, his vision shifted to look at the supernatural world and he saw a rift that was being created. He saw his grandmother standing in front of the rift as if it were commonplace. She turned to him with a smile.

"_**The first gate is broken. One more to go."**_ Then everything faded from sight and Light knew. He was half way to being able to control his gift. L pulled back and stared at Light.

"Thank you." Light whispered as he fell back into L's arms. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to be there. L didn't understand but held Light anyway. Nekura floated not too far off, a spirit was on the ground and fading away as if it were sand.

This is going to get a little bit more complicated to write so forgive the sometimes short choppy sentences. As always, review. Panda wants to be happy.


	4. Attack

A/N: I don't know but last chapter seemed kind of rushed...I don't know...I know random make-out scene but it has some meaning. (MUST READ THIS NEXT PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE) Also, some of you seem to be under the impression that Light has to be raped in order to unlock the final level of his ability. Let me clarify it a little more. Every Yagami that has this power to see spirits has been fated by birth to their equal. It is inevitable that they would meet their significant other and fall in love. As for their equal the effect is the same way. When Nekura was explaining how he knew Light's grandmother he basically said that he had taken her. He was Light's grandmother's equal and therefore they were meant for each other. Unfortunately, the man that became Light's grandfather became jealous and raped Light's grandmother. Rape has an extreme opposite effect on their power. It locks away the power and it cannot be undone, or so they say. Mind you this is only the background of what I made of Light's ability. I hope that clears things up.

Chapter IV Attack

Light could not believe this was happening. It was Saturday, and his father and four other members of the task force were standing in the living area of the hotel room where L stood, shoe-less and emotionless as ever. Light stood little bit off to the left of L while Watari stood to the right. Light kept his eyes downcast and did not pay attention to his father's intense gaze. He tuned out what was going on and started a conversation with Nekura. It just consisted of Light revealing what he was to L and the fact that L still was able to see through Light's eyes.

"**So you saw her"**

"_Yeah. She was standing by a rift of some sort. I know she was trying to tell me something else other than the first gate had been broken."_

"**The rift in the spirit world is not a good thing. Of course there are several actual entrances all over the world where spirits and demons roam in and out freely. Rifts are made when there are too many spirits trying to get in at once. When there's a mass murder of some sort to an enormous degree, there is more than one rift being created. Normally spirits are calm when they enter the afterlife but when they are frightened because they do not have an understanding of what is going on, they tend to to damage not only to themselves but to the world itself. Since they cannot go out the way they came in, normal reaction is to make an entrance. It seems that Kira is causing damage to more than one world."**

"_The rifts grow bigger right? I remember grandma told about that. It happens when during the mass murder, innocent lives are taken without probable reason. The rift grows along with the number of innocent souls sent to the spirit world itself."_

"**You are right."**

"Light, are you alright?" Light looked over at L. The task force members were in the other room discussing current and old evidence and comparing the two. Watari still stood by L but was looking curiously at Light.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I haven't told your father about our plan, but I think it is best that he does not know. Do you still want to go through with it?" L's eyes widened slightly when Light gave him a tired, weak smile.

"Yes I'm sure. Besides I hope it will prove that I am not an accomplice to Kira."

"The chances will decrease greatly but it will not mean that you are off the hook."

"Then I'll consider myself warned" L looked at Light's eyes. They were darker than usual.

"Your sad" Light blinked slightly before letting his eyes become half lidded.

"It's more like terror and fear than actual sadness, but it is interesting as to how you started to read my emotions through my eyes. You just got to differentiate between the different emotions. You've been alone all this time and have been hurt over and over again by the people you have met earlier on in you life. Most of them wish to apologize but your heart will not let go of the resentment that you have; therefore you cannot completely stay calm at any given moment."

"It's surprising how you can read me or is it the ghosts that surround me?" Light looked bast L. His eyes were pitch black and he staggered forward a bit.

"Your parents told me. You haven't let them go either. No wonder you can't sleep." L glared at Light. Something was different about the boy. He seemed more withdrawn than usual.

"Are you sure you are all right?" L touched Light's shoulder and the next thing he knew the whole room turned black and white. Everything was frozen still except for him and Light, well what he thought was Light. When L had finished looking around the room, he had looked back at Light. Instead of Light he saw a tall man with black hair. He recognized who it was from the pictures Watari had showed him. L looked around for Light and saw him lying on the floor unconscious. L looked back at Nekura.

"_What have you done to him?"_ Nekura laughed and looked down at Light.

"**Better find Kira soon."** L looked down at Light. He was barely breathing but he was alright. Then L looked closer. There, above Light's head, was a clock of some sort and it was slowly counting down. The slowness of the clock confused L to no end. **"Since you kissed him his life clock has started back up again. It's starts unnaturally slow before going at normal pace when he is taken. Unfortunately for you, it seems...never mind...I'll have him explain it too you later."**

"_What are you talking about?"_ Nekura just smiled and everything faded back into color again. Time began to unfreeze but L could not get the clock out of his head. If it was really Light's life clock then he did not have much time to live. 'Only five more years...but how will he die...I can't be thinking about that right now' When L looked to where Light was standing he found the actual Light staring back at him with dead eyes. He wavered slightly before crumbling where he stood. L caught him easily but could not focus on the situation at hand.

"Light...Light are you alright?" Light's eyes began to warm again. He was beginning to become himself again.

"No...so tired...pain...tiring...why...L..." L wrapped his arms around Light's waist as he lost his bearing's.

"**He's dying?" **L stopped himself from growling.

"No you idiot. He's exhausted." Nekura huffed a bit.

"**He's dying I think. But why, this does not make much sense."** L put his hand to Light's chest and felt the heart beat. It was faster than normal. In fact it felt more like a...

"Someone call an ambulance!"

-

-

-

-

L paced the lobby. He never paced. As long as Watari had known L, he had never seen the detective pace before, nor has he ever seen him this anxious. L did not give a reason or explanation as to why they had to call the ambulance but the look on L's face told Watari everything. Light was not in good health. He had not been in good health for quite some time, but this was worse. It affected L greatly and the detective actually refused the slice of cake Light's father had gotten him from the hospital cafeteria. The denial of the sweet, slightly sugary cake made Watari and the rest of the investigation team worry. It was very unlike L to deny and type of sugar or cake and very unlike him to stress over such things as someone falling ill. It seemed that Light had this affect on the detective.

No nurse or doctor came out of the OR since Light was brought in and that was over four hours ago and it was driving L crazy. He was on the verge of going into the room and demand an explanation when Light's younger sister Sayu came bounding through the hospital doors demanding to see her older brother. That caught the attention of some nurses and they got to gathering the information for the girl as quickly as they possibly could. She smiled up at L as if saying 'Your welcome' for lowering his anxiety. After another hour, a doctor emerged from the OR with a clip board in his hand. Behind him, Light was being taken out of the room and taken down the hall to one of the many rooms that were sometimes occupied by patients or no one at all. L felt the urge to go follow the rolling bed but could not for Soichiro had placed an hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going after Light. At that moment he realized that the doctor had stopped in front of him but had not addressed him or any one else the knew the gifted boy.

"Well, it seems that you were right. He was having a heart attack when he collapsed in your arms. What I find interesting is that he is physically fit and has been since he was a child. Nothing is wrong with him. Of course I called the usual doctor to take a look at his current brain scans that we have just taken and she found that there was no signs of stress or mental strain of any kind. Sadly, he fits the MO of the other victims of Kira except that he is not a criminal. I'm sorry for saying that so please forgive me, but it is truth. I am surprised that he survived it; then again, considering his ability, I am not entirely surprised. He will be in room 491 after his evaluation from the other doctor." L just nodded while everyone else gave their thanks. Watari approached him, but L moved away towards one of the chairs. He jumped up on it and sat in his usual way with him biting his thumb in thought.

'Kira targeted Light for no reason. No. There has to be a reason. This just narrows it down to the kids that know him best. From what I can gather, there is only one other person that hates Light but does not openly show it. Well, I guess all that time I spent asking Light about his classmates is finally paying off. From what Light said, Aiko Ayame has some kind of grudge against him but Light cannot figure out why. If Kira is indeed a student, then we just narrowed it down to one person. I just need the proof.' L got off the chair and walked outside, he needed some air.

-

-

-

-

On the other side of town, some blocks away from Light's house, Aiko stood by his open window and waited to hear the screeching of tires coming from around the corner; but there was not a sound. In fact, even Ryuk was silent. Wait...Ryuk was silent. Aiko turned around to see the shinigami gone. He was no where to be seen in the room and Aiko doubted that the shinigami was the type to play tricks. Ryuk was not that bored. Shrugging his shoulders, Aiko went back to staring out his window. He was about Light's height but a little taller. He was slightly tanned with dark, rich brown hair to contrast with it somewhat. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and his bone structure exemplified grace and stealth. He normally wore a slightly loose fitting shirt and a pair of black, slightly baggy black pants with chains hanging from one side. He also always wore a pair of black combat boots or a pair of black work boots. His whole attire was mostly accompanied with a black leather, spiked collar around his neck with a dog tag that read 'Aiko Ai'.

He did not know if Ryuk returned or not, but Aiko stayed by the open window to be sure that he was correct in thinking that Light did not die. He was also sure there was something not normal about his crush. In order for him to find out, he would have to step out of the shadows and talk to the one person he held an attraction for since the beginning of grade school. Aiko smiled at the idea. He would finally be talking to the one person he would always love.

It's funny how history always repeats itself...sort of.

Alright. The end of chapter 4 and time to go to bed since it is 2:17 sunday morning...--; Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope you read the author note at the beginning of the chapter to clear up any misunderstandings about how Light will reach the final level. In case you were wondering, Aiko's dog tag does read Aiko Love. Thank you for reading and making this story a hit. Oh, and please review.


	5. Recovery and Antics

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters, just my original made up characters.

**[[smoof**, spoof, or _((special))_: means ghosts that are not Nekura are talking to Light or to each other, etc...

**smoof: brackets and bold mean Nekura is talking**

_(smoof): parentheses and italics means Light is talking in spirit form._

Chapter V Recovery and Antics

Light felt incredible pain. From his muscles to his tendons and even his bones were in utter pain. He had never felt anything like this before and wished to not feel it again. The next thing he noticed was that he could not hear anything nor could he open his eyes. Light wondered whether he was still at the hotel with L or he was at the hospital. Light tried to take a deep breath but ended up finding his vocals as he screamed in pain. Every sense was filled by the awful pain and Light could barely stay conscious. The next thing Light knew he was sitting in darkness. Plain, foreboding darkness. It scared Light. He got up and wondered the darkness, listening to echoing voices of becoming God and earning recognition from someone. The more Light wondered, the more he realized that the person talking was Aiko and the person he wanted to earn recognition from was Light himself. The darkness did not have any light spots or breaks in it. There was straight blackness throughout, leaving Light to keep wondering blindly.

"Why can't he love me..." An echoing whisper from Aiko stopped Light in his tracks. Those five words echoed for sometime before fading into nothingness letting silence reign. For the second time, Light realized that he was somehow in Aiko's mind and...dare he think it...Aiko's heart. Then there was shaking.

"Light...Light...Light...LIGHT!" Light's eyes snapped open to a brightly lit room. Everything was blurry as green figures danced and dashed to and from his line of vision. Someone was still shouting his name but he assumed no one was looking at him.

"DOCTOR!" Light assumed he was in the hospital and that a nurse just shrieked for the doctor.

"How is that possible!? No human being could have something like that! Get his usual doctor in here! He needs to explain this!" Light knew that this was not the usual doctor that took care of him. He could tell by the way the man acted, probably at the sight of Light's pale yellow eyes. It also became obvious that the man was not calling for him but for the small light that they flash in a persons eyes to see if they dilate properly or not.

"She will not explain anything to you..." Light could barely speak above a whisper but it seemed everyone heard him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Yagami? You gave everyone quite a scare a few minutes ago with that scream of yours." Light's vision turned to black and white and saw that there were other people in the room. Most of them surrounded the doctor. His eyes scanned the rest of the room. A nurse that was standing by the heart monitor had two young children standing next to her. Both looked like twins and bore a striking similarity to her. Light looked into the nurses' eyes and saw her wince, he paid no mind to it. He saw sadness in her eyes and fear as well as she glanced at the doctor who was waiting for him to answer.

"..." No answer. He had turned his near white gaze to the doctor and gave no answer; he just stared.

"Are you feeling any pain? You must have been in great pain earlier." Light was not paying attention to the man. One of the ghosts next to him was mumbling something to the rest.

**[[What a lier. If the boy was in bigger trouble, he would not bother with him.**

_((True. He's lucky the kid has nothing to hard for him to handle. Maybe that's why he cares so much.))_

Hey, I know that kid. He's the police chief's son.

**[[Really? My, what a small world.**

_((What is he doing here?))_ Light concentrated on the three that were talking and was able to slightly step out of his body. 'Damn, she already placed a barrier...'

_(Someone just tried to give me a heart attack. What happened to you all?)_ They all stared at him for a moment before answering in unison.

_**[[Negligence**_ Light flinched at the echo they created which drew the attention of the neglectful doctor.

"Light, are you feeling pain?" The doctor made a move towards him but Light stopped him with an icy glare.

"I don't trust you. Where's Dr. Kurami?" The doctor froze and nearly shook with anger.

"I am your doctor. If you have any concerns please..."

"Dr. Nasaki, I believe you are done here. Light Yagami is my patient and I plan on taking care of him. Under any kind of circumstance he is assigned to be under my care. Since you fail to see that and insist that this is _your _hospital and things need to be done _your_ way, I have sent a report to your superiors about all the 'accidental deaths that have happened in your care. Don't worry, there has been a full investigation of all the cases in which the evidence points to your neglect of the patient. You should be getting a call from the board soon, so I suggest you leave this to me." Light smiled slightly along with the nurse that had the twin children next to her. He felt the room go little warmer all of a sudden. Dr. Nasaki huffed before stomping out of the room. "That should take care of him. Now Light, tell me what happened..."

-

-

-

-

Aiko had been wondering around school all day, looking for Light. He knew that Light had somehow resisted the power of the Death Note and wanted to see for himself if it was true. The more he looked for Light, the more he knew that Light was not in school at all. Until he passed by a group of junior girls.

"Did you here?"

"What? About the new kid?"

"We have a new kid?"

"I'm talking about him and Light. Light is in the hospital and it seems that this new kid knows him because he was the one who told one of the teachers. I here he's going to all of Light's teachers and getting his homework and classwork. Oh and get this, he has every class with Light as well." The other girls gasp and one of them giggled.

"Is he cute?" The one that giggled asked and Aiko was on the verge of leaving but he held that urge back.

"Yup! Ultra cute! He's kinda weird though, but still really cute! But I think he might be taken though..."

"What!?" The other girls stared at her with watery eyes while Aiko listened more intently.

"Yeah. I think he might be going out with Light." The girls started crying. They knew Light did not find interest in girls but they wanted to get a chance to flirt with the cute new kid.

What makes you say that?" Aiko asked as he stepped towards the group of girls. They all blushed when they looked him up and down.

"Well...when he was leaving the classroom to go home, his phone rang and I happened to be by him and saw Light's name displayed on the screen before he answered it. When he picked it up he said 'I love' as if he were talking to a lover. At the moment it was incredibly adorable!" The other girls giggled and nodded their head in agreement. One of them almost shouted 'Kawai!' during the explanation.

"Hm...interesting. Oh, if you excuse me I think I need to be going. See you guys later." As he walked away he heard them squeal in glee. Aiko was far from happy though. He was the only one who was supposed to love Light. No one else! Aiko was furious. He wanted to meet this new kid and kill him. Light was his! Then Aiko bumped into someone.

"Oops. Sorry for that. I should be paying attention to where I was going." The voice was unfamiliar to Aiko so he turned to the source of it. There stood the new kid.

"No problem. I wasn't paying attention either. You're new here right? I'm Aiko Ayame." Aiko faked friendliness. He needed the boys name.

"Yes. I am Ryuuga Hideki." Aiko stared at the boy. He seemed to have never ending black eyes.

"Nice to meet you Ryuuga. Hey, I have to get going so I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Do you not want to know how Light is doing?" That stopped Aiko dead in his tracks. "Everyone but you have asked about him. I thought you would since you seem to give him so much of your attention." Aiko turned to look at L. He stared back emotionlessly as if talking about Light was not a big deal.

"I simply assumed that he is sick. I was on my way to see him at..."

"Let me share with you a little secret." Aiko turned fully to L, paying close attention to what his fellow classmate was saying. "I am L" Aiko's heart beat stopped. All of a sudden, it became harder to breathe and focus on his surroundings. "I also want you to know that I now suspect that you are Kira and you tried to kill Light yesterday. Your apparent uncaring attitude to Light not being here proves so much. I say your at twelve percent." Aiko pushed down his rage. "I already notified the task force and Light that if I day within the week, they are to assume that you are Kira. Have a great day Aiko" L walked away and out the school's doors, leaving Aiko still standing in the hall shaking in rage.

"Damn you"

-

-

-

-

Light had already been released from the hospital but his usual doctor demanded that she had complete access to him 24/7. Francesca Kurami was half French and half Japanese. She was also a Wiccan and helped heal Light whenever she could. She was not liked amongst most doctors for her unconventional ways of caring for her patients but other doctors, including the board, commended her for her outstanding concern for the patients that were under her care. No one had even died in her care before while other careless doctors like Ayo Nasaki, cared less about their patients and collected the insurance money. When Dr. Kurami made the suggestion, L did not hesitate to allow her free roam of the hotel building, only if she did not disclose the location to anyone and allowed Watari to pick her up from time to time (which means every single time she visited) and have him take her home.

The hotel switches began and became more frequent as time went by on the case. L had told Light what he had done and even though the young paranormalist did not approve, there was nothing he could say or do to stop L. So he sat by the window, watching the sun go down as the task force and L talked about the Kira case and the new evidence that surfaced. L had already told them of his suspicion about Aiko Ayame. This theory struck a wrong cord in chief Yagami as he objected, quite plainly, that there was no way that the head of the police force had a son that was a mass murderer. L did not know that Aiko that much connection in the police force to begin with and the percentage went up from twelve percent to thirty percent as criminals that had not been aired on television but were logged onto the main database of the police headquarters, were killed and being killed for the past few weeks.

Light had not gone back to school. He feared Aiko and did not wish to even look in his direction. Ever since Light had gotten a glimpse at what Aiko's mind and heart looked like, he had no problem agreeing to L's theory and shocking his father. Light had seen something that no one else would ever believe he had the ability to. Very few people in his family that had the 'gift' acquired this ability. His grandmother being one of the few and Light now becoming one of them. Nothing else happened between Light and L since that kiss weeks ago when Light had shown L some of what he could do. This made Light fall into depression which he hid well from the others. He had been right about L being the one to 'take' him in the end but Light was beginning to wonder whether or not he would face the same fate as his grandmother and be raped by Aiko Ayame. He knew that it would happen. Light hadn't talked to Nekura either, figuring out why his grandmother was raped in the first place. Nekura did not care and the time, and Light's grandfather saw the opportunity.

Nekura knew Light was angry at him and let him be. Light was much like his grandmother, stubborn as hell but cannot go without talking to someone they like for a long period of time. So, during their silent time, Nekura had studied what was going on between Light and L. Light was beginning to think that L did not love him but Nekura knew better. Not everything was being replicated from the past. L was obsessed with the Kira case now for a very different reason, Light. After the youth had been hospitalized, L had gone for a short walk through the hospital parking lot and made a vow to bring Kira to justice, not only for the world, but for Light. Nekura tried to explain it to Light but the boy refused to talk to him.

_(Nekura?)_ Nekura was silent for a bit. Not knowing if it was really Light calling out to him, before giving a reply.

**Yes? **There was silence for a while. Nekura knew that Light was trying to figure out how to say something.

_(I'm sorry)_ Nekura went to Light's side. He knew the younger boy could see through the glasses reflection. He gave Light a reassuring smile.

**It is alright. No harm done. I loved your grandmother but I was not best for her. I never was. Your grandfather killed me once and a made a devil's deal to become a vampire with a soul. I was a fool to think that she was not going to notice. She still loved me anyways though. I still do not understand why...after I almost killed her by accident, I left. A few weeks later I get a letter from your great uncle saying that she had been raped and that she was pregnant. I could not face her for I knew that if I had not left, she would be fine. Then again, I should not have made that deal...oh well. Watari was investigating the crimes I were committing in France, Spain, and London. He eventually caught me and I was sentenced to death. They knew what I was and removed my head and heart from my body. They burned everything and scattered my ashes to make sure I do not come back. Unfortunately, the deal took affect and I was cursed to roam the earth without even reaching purgatory. Now here I am. Trying to right things and help you but my knowledge is still limited and I don't think I'll be of much help sometimes. **He heard Light sigh softly and turn from the window. Nekura had to stop himself from laughing in glee. It had been a long time since he seen a smile cross Light's face.

_(I understand. Thank you for telling me the truth.)_Light looked towards L for the umpteenth time that day.

**He's doing this for you. He's obsessed because you nearly lost your life to that scumbag Kira. He's doing more than I ever had done for your grandmother.** He heard another sigh.

_(I wish he could kiss me again...)_ Nekura snickered.

**Be careful what you wish for Light.** Nekura tried to hold down his laughter at the sight of Light nearly turning beat red and his eyes widening beyond human capacity.

_(Nekura!)_

**I was kidding! Man you should have seen your face!**

_(I rather not)_

**Your loss. Hahahahahaha!** Light sighed and looked back out the window. He did not expect to see L's reflection in the glass.


	6. Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, only my original made up ones...

A/N: I know that this was supposed to come out with chapter 7 but I changed my mind. I ordered Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and I will be reading it soon. I plan on adding BB soon but not anytime soon. I have to get his character right before I even begin to slowly bring him into the story. I was also planning on putting a lemon in this chapter but I changed my mind as well and opted for the calm moment of watching the sun set. Next chapter will be up real soon and no I am not going to say what happens. Yes I am evil. Sorry for the short chapter, this was supposed to be laid back and calm before the starting chaos of chapter 7. Sorry, Nekura is not in this chapter.

Chapter VI Calm

L stared back at Light from his reflection in the glass. The task force members had already left and it was only L and Raito now. It took all of L's skills to convince Chief Yagami to allow Light to a few more days. He told the chief that it was necessary and that he still suspected Light to be an accomplice to Kira. Even though the percentage was 2.5 percent and lowering, L had no other excuse to give Light's father. When everyone had left, including Watari who had retired for the night, L noticed a certain sadness in the way Light was gazing out the window. Being cooped up in the hotel for days on end seemed to be taking it toll on Raito. He noticed Raito turn to look at him. The sadness still lingering in his eyes as he stared curiously up at L.

"Is there something wrong Lawliet?" L tilted his head in curiosity.

"I forgot you still call me that. Thank goodness you have yet to say it in front of the task force members. From now on, when they are are present and when they are not, you are to call me Ryuuzaki, understood?"

"I guess so."

"Why so sad Raito-kun?" Light looked back out the window for a second. He could hear Nekura in the background still cracking jokes. Light sighed at the thought of what was to become of the case when it finally started to progress. L would die. Simple as that. He sighed again. "Light, what is the matter?"

"Too much death..." L knew what that meant and knew what it was leading to.

"Raito..."

"How did Aiko get my number, Lawliet? He called me to congratulate me on getting a boyfriend. What did you do?!" L looked away and approached the window. He knew this would come up in conversation sooner or later but...how did Aiko get Light's cell phone number?

"You forgot to not call me that." Light sighed and rolled his eyes. "To answer your first question, I do not know how he got your cell phone number. He probably had gotten it from your mother or sister since he did mention he was going to your house to check on you. As for your second question, I never told anyone, including Aiko, that I was your boyfriend. Everyone just assumed that. I also told him I was L."

Silence.

"Light?"

Silence.

"Raito-kun?"

"Why...why...are you planning to die during this case?" L glanced down at Light. Something cold seemed to pass through him as he watched Light silently cry. His gaze never left the window and he no longer looked at L's reflection in the glass but L could see Light's eyes begin to empty as his mind mulled over different thoughts. L guessed some worse than the last.

"That is not my intention. If Aiko truly is Kira, finds out my true name, and kills me then that is all the evidence that I need. My intention is to find Kira. Nothing else." Light sighed as he turned to L. his worst nightmare had come true but a lot worse.

"So, you do not care what happens to you?" L smiled at Light for a moment before looking back out the window.

"Yes, I do. But to Kira, it would seem that I do not. Does that help Light calm down any?" Light had to smile at that. L had his quirks.

"When do I go back?"

"Tomorrow. I will not be there with you so you will be on your own. Be careful, I have a feeling Aiko will be doing his own surveilling. If not that then he will be watching you closely for an reaction to everybody asking you about me." Light nodded before looking back out the window. He strangely felt calmer as L stood next to him. They watched the sun go down in comfortable silence. Neither acknowledging the presence of Watari who had walked in, setting a tray on the coffee table. He gazed at the two and sighed before leaving. He left them alone when they were like that. He thought it a crime to disturb such a calm atmosphere the two created.

Aiko was furious! He had just been humiliated by the one man he was trying to kill! The nerve! He could not stand losing and being humiliated was something else entirely.

"So, he found you out. That is just absolutely hilarious! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" There were times that Aiko wanted to just hit the shinigami to make him shut up.

"Does not matter. If he really cherishes Raito-kun, then lets see how he deals with his death. No, I'll just hold his life hostage." Ryuuk started to laugh again but more hysterically. Aiko looked at the shinigami as if he just lost his mind, if a shinigami could lose his mind in the first place. 'Wait, he laughed like that when I wrote Light's name in the Death Note.' Aiko thought about it for a few moments before sitting down, his eye never left the shinigami before him. "There is something off about Light and you know that. Tell me, what makes him immune to the effects of the Death Note?" Ryuuk laughed harder a little while longer before calming down.

"I can't tell you much. All I can tell you is that Light knows I exist. He knows the shinigami realm exists. Everything that deals with death and the afterlife he can see and he comprehends. He knows about the Death Note and how it works. Its stored in his mind since the day he was born. I can give you some warning though. L probably knows your Kira because Light can see the trapped spirits searching for you." Aiko got up and began pacing around his room. All his mind could think about was how to get Light on his side. In his mind, that was getting closer to impossible. "Wait, I overlooked something"

Naomi Misora stood in front of the police headquarters. She had to tell her theory to somebody. She hoped that she could get to speak to L.


	7. Naomi

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or its characters, just my original ones.

A/N: I finally got the Death Note novel and I am currently reading it. I am starting to love BB the more I read it so he might make an appearance soon but not this chapter though. I realize chapter 6 wasn't all that great but I needed a filler chapter of nothingness before I get down to the point. I rushed through most of this because there is not much Light can do when under the watchful eye of L. Events with the investigation and the task force were not interesting enough to be written down. So, yeah I edited my chapters a lot. Starting with this chapter and future chapters, there will be no editing so everything will be raw. With the exception of spelling errors and additions to the chapter of course. The story will slow down only a little bit but will maintain a certain pace through out. Now on with the story.

Chapter 7 Meeting Naomi Misora

L's phone rang from the bedside table. He grabbed it quickly before it could wake Light up. It was five o'clock in the morning and Light would not wake up for another hour. L just enjoyed holding him while he slept. After he silenced the phone he saw that it was Watari and answered it promptly whispering.

"Yes Watari?"

"Miss Naomi Misora had arrived at the police headquarters with some useful information. She only wants to speak with you." L smiled slightly. He knew she would eventually find something.

"Please bring her here Watari. I would like to speak to her in person."

"Yes sir." The phone clicked off and L put it back on the table. He placed his arms around Light once more and continued to watch the young Yagami sleep. It was slightly sad that Light had to go back to school. L would miss him.

-

-

Naomi sat in the black Rolls Royce as she was taken to where L was currently staying. She was surprised that she was able to see him. Gosh, she was more surprised by that fact that she attracted his attention. Naomi was expecting the police to laugh at her and have her escorted out of the building. She was lucky that one of the remaining investigators and Watari were there when she requested to talk to someone from the task force. The car came to a gentle halt that Naomi barely felt. She got out of the car and gazed at the hotel and sighed. 'Somethings never change'

"Miss Misora, please hurry"

"Oh...uh yes of course" She promptly followed Watari into the hotel where L waited for her.

Light was finishing a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the hotel room door. He tilted his head to one side as L unlocked the door and made his way towards Light.

"You may come in, the door in unlocked." the door opened to reveal Watari and a strange looking woman next to him. The old man walked into the room first and allowed Naomi to get herself situated. Once she was seated across from L and Light, Watari whispered something to the couple before leaving.

"It is nice to see you again Miss Misora. Might I introduce to you Light Yagami who has been helping with the investigation so far. He is one of the members of the task force so please do not have any doubts." Naomi starred at Light for a short while before turning her gaze back to L who was currently stealing small chunks of Raito's pancakes.

"L, don't take this the wrong way but...he is only a mere kid. Probably a senior in high school at best. I do doubt that he is with the task force and I doubt he is helping with this investigation at all. I know you L, you are probably holding him here until you rid yourself of the suspicion that he is or helping Kira." L set a dead gaze at Naomi. She felt a strong shiver run down her spin as she felt that she somehow insulted the detective.

"I assure you Naomi that is not the entire case. Besides, the percentage of his being involved has dropped considerably. Now, you have some information that might help?" L became suddenly interested in the reason why Naomi was there in the first place. She looked at Light who finished half the stack of pancakes on the plate in front of him. He left four and began cutting them into smaller pieces before putting down the knife and fork. He then picked up the syrup and poured and unhealthy amount on the pancake pieces and put the syrup bottle down. She watched as he got up and whispered something in L's ear before kissing him softly on the cheek and leaving the room. She heard him give a good bye to L and the hotel room door opening and closing. "He would have wished to be here to hear what you have to say but he has to get to school." Naomi smiled at this.

"No problem. I apologize if I offended you before."

"No worries. Now, what have you found?"

-

-

Light was not looking forward to going to school, but it had to be done. He did not want anyone to believe that his 'boyfriend' was stealing him away. As he crossed paths with some of his fellow students, Light did not run into Aiko...at least not yet.

"Excuse me" Light turned around to see blond hair and blue eyes. Behind said person was a white shinigami with purple hair and one eye covered with some wort of bandage. Light looked down to notice that the person the shinigami was attached to was a young girl...a familiar young girl.

"Can I help you?" Light felt ridiculous just standing there in the school yard with the possibility that every eye was on him. Watching him.

"You may find this weird but...you have this time clock above your head and its not moving..." Light's heart stopped. He stared at the girl for a long while as he tried to figure out if she was the one who tried to kill him not too long ago. He looked up to the shinigami behind her and noticed that the thing was staring back at him in slight curiosity.

"Do you believe in Kira?" That seemed to bring the shinigami's curiosity to another level.

"Yes! Of course I do! I have been trying to find him for weeks but I can't find him anywhere. Gosh, I'm just glad you don't think I'm weird." Light sighed.

"What's your name?"

"Don't answer." The shinigami almost startled Light if he had not been paying attention.

"I'm just asking out of curiosity. There's no need to get offended." The shinigami stared at Light in shock as the girl next to it bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I'm Misa Amane and this is Rem. Nice to meet you..." The bell rang and Light panicked as he he dashed along with the other students into the building. " Why did he leave?"

"I believe he is late for class Misa."

"Let's wait for him!"

-

-

There was so much to think about in one day that L actually resorted to pacing again, a habit Misora was not used to. She sat in her chair feeling uneasy as the detective went back and forth to the window and back to the small coffee table. She had never seen him in such distress before and it made her coming all that more meaningful. She had provided useful information that had gotten L to think steps ahead of Kira and plan his capture. When Naomi began telling L that Kira could kill in different ways, he was skeptical until she began to tell of her own investigation into the matter after her fiancée died. L apologized several times during her explanation and she gladly told him that Raye had died doing his job. When she mentioned the bus jacking L had to stop her. He had not known about that and the fact that the head of the police forces son was on that bus intrigued him more. Something he could ask the boy once L saw him again.

Naomi told L the actions of the bus jacker before he died and L agreed that no one person could go insane in a split second during a vehicle jacking of any kind. That left the theory that Kira could kill in other ways and it was half proven. L went through accident reports in prisons around the world and more specifically in japan and found that most of the accidents were unexplained. At this moment, L had sat back down again in his unusual way and looked across to Naomi. She was sitting with her back straight and hands on her knees, clenched. Her entire body posture was tense as she was not looking at L but looking down into her lap and lost in her own thoughts. L brought his thumb to his mouth and gently bit down. Then his cell phone rang. Naomi nearly jumped out of her skin as L calmly took the screeching phone from his pocket. He made a mental note to keep it with him at all times to keep Light from changing the ring tone. He flipped the phone open.

"Yes" Naomi watched L carefully despite her heart beat going a million miles per hour. "I understand. Thank you." L flipped the phone closed and stared off to the side.

"Naomi," L never called her by her first name, so she payed close attention. "I need you to go straight to where you are staying and stay there until I call you. We have a bit of a situation."

-

-

Light sat through his classes like nothing had never happened. He ignored Aiko the whole day finding that the boy could not stop looking at him. He avoided Aiko at lunch and hid out in the library to avoid an increasingly annoying blond that seemed to find him interesting. At the moment, Light was in the back racks reading one of Shakespeare's many plays waiting for the bell to ring. He did not hear them approach nor did he see them, but when he felt their presence he was glad they were in the aisle on the other side of the bookshelf he was staring at. He listened closely to the conversation as he easily recognized Aiko's voice and the voice of the annoying blond girl.

"Why are you following me and why are you following Light?" The girl giggled and Light could see her bouncing on the balls of her feet again.

"Light is interesting. He has no time clock. Well, he does but its not running. It's stopped in still! Isn't that cool?! Anyway, I thought he was Kira until I saw you. Did you know that the owner of a death note who has the shinigami eyes cannot see the lifespan of another death note owner? That's why I'm following you! Misa Misa wants to help Kira in anyway she can!" Light grimaced at the girls loudness. The librarian was sure to hear her.

"I see. So you have a death note. Thank you for the information on Light. I was wondering why I couldn't kill him a few days ago." Light bit his lip to keep from gasping. L was right. "It seems he has some sort of gift. He might be useful."

"Would you like Misa Misa to try and get him on our side? I could try. It's hard for anyone to resist Misa!" Light heard Aiko snickered and gagged in disgust. "On one condition though: you have to be Misa Misa's boyfriend." Light had to clasp his hand over his mouth this time. He bit through the skin on his lip and he nearly gasped in pain.

"That sounds reasonable enough" Light heard a raspy chuckling noise and deciphered it to be Ryuuk laughing. Then he heard Rem speak.

"If anything happens to Misa, Aiko Ayame, I will kill you" Light felt the air tense and heard Ryuuk laugh even harder. Light felt his heart beat speed up as the group left the aisle and went towards the library entrance. Light took his phone out and hastily punched in L's cell number and hit send. The phone rang before he heard L's emotionless voice on the other end.

"Yes"

-

-

If L were to find out what Light was doing at the subway, he would kill the brunette. Light was riding the same train that Raye Penber had been riding the day he died. If the FBI agent died In such a terrifying way, then he would still be at the stop he got off at before he died. The train was not that packed but realistically wise, the train was almost empty. Light had carefully looked at every ghost that stood or sat in the train and saw that none of them matched the picture of Raye Penber that Light held in his hand. His phone rang. Light took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the number displayed on the screen before hitting the 'end' button. It was L. Light had been avoiding the older man's calls all day and he knew that would have L worried, but Light had to do this. It was important that Light spoke to Raye and confirm that Aiko was indeed the real Kira and not just a stand in or some tool. Even though the other boys conversation with Misa kept playing in his head, Light just could not believe that Aiko could be Kira. 'Why do I care?' Light kept asking that question but he also wanted Raye to tag along with him. If he heard and read correctly, Naomi Misora was the man's fiancée.

The train slowly ground to a halt before the doors slid open. Light stepped out and looked around the station. Things looked ordinary and not out of place until...sitting on one of the many benches that station provided for those waiting for their train, was Raye Penber. Light walked over to the seating area and sat next to the man. He saw Raye turn and look at him for a moment before watching the train close its doors and speed off down the tunnel. There wasn't many people around so Light just talked freely but in a control low whisper so that it would look like that his lips were not moving.

"So, who killed you?" Light was chuckling to himself in his head. What a way to start conversation. Raye regarded him for a second before looking ahead again.

"_Aiko Ayame."_ His response was short and simple.

"Can you explain to me what happened?"

-

-

L tried for the umpteenth time to get a hold of Light but the boy was not answering his phone and it was driving L crazy. L tried one more time and this time Light answered.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring my calls?!" L was furious and he did not care that Light's father was in the room with him. Light's father gave him a stern look but L ignored it completely. At the moment, he was furious with Light.

"I had something to take care of."

"Light...do you have any idea how much anxiety you put me through?! After you called me this afternoon I have been worried. What the hell have you been up to that required you to ignore calls?!" The line was silent was a bit and L thought light had hung up on him before the boy answered.

"I found Raye Penber. He confirmed that Aiko Ayame is Kira. He even confirmed that it was Aiko that killed him. Well, it's useless information since it came from a spirit." It was L's turn to be silent. Then...

"Light, you went after someone who had been killed by Kira? There were reports that there had been criminals dying of heart attacks in that area! Something could have gone wrong and..."

"You're forgetting about Nekura." L sighed. He had forgotten about the ever present spirit that protected Light like a guard dog.

"He can't protect you forever Light. Somethings gotta give sooner or later."

"Why does it matter to you? We're not actually dating." L noted the hurt in Light's voice and the pain that shot through his own heart at the very sound of Light's sad voice.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Have you?" Light sounded angry now.

"Yes. Just get back here please." L heard a defeated sigh from the other line.

"Okay." L let out his own sigh as he relaxed. He saw the elder Yagami relax as well.

"I'll see you in a few love"

-

-


	8. Him

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or its characters

A/N: WARNING: This chapter may get kinda graphic so be careful!

Chapter VIII Him

Japan was quite an interesting place. There were so many people and so many things to look at that one would naturally forget where they were going and end up in the wrong place. Sometimes they would find their way back but other times they would disappear and wind up in the underground market for sex and drugs. Not a lot of people look for these places. They just want to stay out of trouble. A very strange looking man walked down those very broken down streets. Abandoned buildings flanked his left and right and the sound of the wind had become his only companion. The residents watched him walk down the street in his eery silence. Most stayed inside their broken houses and apartments while others stepped out onto the street when his back was to them. The man did not let this distract him as he waited for someone to get brave.

A young delinquent stepped out in front of him. The boy probably was no older than seventeen but held a short two inch knife in his right hand as if it were an extension of his own hand. The knife was perfect in his hands as he stood in front of the neighborhood intruder. The boy dashed towards him and the man had to give the kid credit, he was fast...not fast enough. With in a few seconds the boy was disarmed and the knife was in the strange mans right hand. In one quick movement, the man brought the knife to the boys neck and slashed across and down and into his chest where his heart was. Everything was done in one movement and there was no time to pay attention to surroundings. A loud screeching scream pierced the air as the mother of the boy ran to her fallen son. His blood covered the front of her body as she screamed and cried over his dead body.

"I'll let you join him" The mother had no time to react as she soon fell face forward onto the pavement. Her body crossing over her sons. The man had smashed her head in on the floor before repeatedly stabbing the back of her head. Blood stained the street and the man continued walking. A crooked, cruel smile planted on his face as blood ran down his cheeks from his victims. Blood stained his clothes, soaking them through but he did not care. He was enjoying himself.

-

-

Light was not speaking to L. He did not even feel like looking at the detective when he entered the hotel room. He felt the air tense when he entered and saw his father watching him closely. Light just ignored it. He went to the bedroom and dropped his book bag to the floor as he began undressing and getting ready to take a shower. He ignored Nekura all day and when he was alone, he still ignored the ghost. After a while Nekura just let him be but he could not shake the feeling that Light was hurt and L was the cause of such hurt. Nekura let it be. It was not his place to interfere. He hoped.

L did not fail to notice Light's absence from the investigation. They had agreed not too long ago that Light was to join them when he returned from school, but...L screwed up. He knew he screwed up and he would have to fix it. The tense air around the room was beginning to feel intoxicating and it was starting to wear on L's nerves as time passed.

"We will end the investigation here for today. We will begin again tomorrow." L got up and was about to leave when Soichiro stopped him.

"L, what exactly is going on? You are not just keeping Light here for his own safety...there's something else." L glanced back at Light's father. The man had grabbed L by the arm to attempt to keep him from leaving. After twisting his arm skillfully out of Soichiro's grasp, L did not say a word to the older Yagami as he made his way to Light's bedroom. He was already in his pajamas, sitting against the window reading a book. L sat next to him in silence...

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Light's voice had a hint of sadness in it. Even though L did not believe that there was a higher power...he was thanking it for the moment.

"It's not that I don't agree...it's just that there is someone who could harm you just because you are with me...I know that sounds corny but it is true." Raito had put his book down and chose to stare off at the opposite wall. His mind mulling over what L had said before giving an answer.

"Why don't you stop this person if they are so dangerous." Light heard a sigh come from L and he turned towards the sound.

"I did once. With the help from Naomi of course. I don't know if the news got as far as Japan, but have you heard of the Wara Ningyo murders?" Light stared at him for a moment, thinking through past murder investigations until he shook his head no. "It might have been told to you as the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases." Light's eyes widened slightly as his back stiffened when he remembered the crime scene photos scattered across his fathers computer screen.

"Yes..." L sighed again before continuing.

"I knew BB and the whole reason to the murders was to out smart me...you already know the outcome to that. I am just afraid he will find a way out and start all over again." As if on cue, L's cell phone rang. "Yes"

"L, I just received a phone call from the warden at the California State Penitentiary. BB somehow created a crude knife using materials from his bed and managed to kill eight body guards. At this moment they are looking for him all throughout California. I have a feeling he will be where ever you will be. I do not doubt that he might be here in Japan and not in the States."

"Thank you Watari. Contact the task force members and inform them on the situation. Take whatever precautions you feel necessary."

"What about Raito-kun" L glanced at the young boy next to him. He had resumed reading his book, L knew better than to believe that.

"I'll inform him myself. I will fill you in on the precautions that I will have him take."

"Of course." There was a click from the other end of the phone where Watari's voice had been.

"Is everything alright Ryuuzaki?" L looked at Light fully as he ran through the situation at hand. He settled on something he wanted to do for a while now. He leaned over and kissed Light.

The first thing Light thought was how soft L's lips were against his own before beginning to kiss back. Taking that as a go ahead L pushed against Light, forcing the boy to slide across the glass of the window and onto the carpeted floor. Light turned his body so he would be lying flat on his back, his legs slightly spread to allow L press against him. As L pressed completely against him, Light wrapped his legs around the detectives waist and entangling his fingers in the older mans soft, dark hair. Their kiss deepened and L proceeded to run a hand down Light's clothed chest until he ran into the hem of Light's pajama shirt. Slipping his hand underneath the garment, L pulled it upwards, dislodging Light's hands from his hair and back so he could take the shirt off completely.

Light shivered as cold air hit his heated chest. It felt like he could not breath as every muscle twitched under L's touch. Every now and then Light would arch is back when L massaged a particular soft spot on Light's upper body. Light soon got tired of feeling L's shirt ghost over his skin every time the detective lifted himself away from Light's body. So, Light shift a little under the older male, making him lift up slightly and thinking that the younger boy was getting uncomfortable. Light grabbed the bottom of L's long-sleeved white shirt and pulled it over his head. This caused L to lose balance as his arms were swept from underneath him. Rolling his body to the right, L avoided landing on top of Light but Light rolled over and was soon straddling L's hips. Light giggled slightly before leaning down and kissing L passionately. L wrapped his arms around Light's waist pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Light giggled into L's mouth before grinding into the older mans hips. Both gasped at the sensation, L out of pleasure and Light out of shock of how well he could feel L's hardening erection.

-

-

Chief Soichiro Yagami had seen everything in his years of being a cop and detective. He'd seen everything from fat guys in bikini's having sex to dismembered bodies in numerous bags or suitcases. Never, in all his years serving the Tokyo Police department and the NPA had he faced a scene like the one before him. He was currently standing in the epicenter of the Tokyo slums. Crime scene tape took up nearly half the street as bloody footsteps lead up it. The two victims lay on the floor, a mother and son, a little ways down the street. The son was slashed and stabbed while the mother had been bashed and stabbed. About thirteen feet away from their cold, rigid bodies was another victim. This one Soichiro knew for a long time. The man's name was Con, half Japanese and half American, but went by the nick name Shinrui. He had been in and out of Prison number twenty-three since he arrived at Tokyo at the age of fourteen. Shinrui lay in the middle of the street, the skin of his chest pulled back and his internal organ pulled out and displayed on the road. Of course there was a white sheet covering him that was now stained completely red and slightly tinted; from what Soichiro had seen, the man's rib cage had been pulled back perfectly, only cracking the bones and not breaking them. In other words, Shinrui was dissected in front a neighborhood full of people.

Soichiro tried just as hard as the rest of the detectives and police to get a description of the murderer but no one had stuck around long enough to get a real good look at him. After Shinrui had been dissected, everyone made a run for it.

"C-Chief! I...I...I think we have...a-another one!" Soichiro turned and looked at Matsuda. He was at the end of the street where the tape ended, but instead of being inside the tape he was outside it looking down the next street. "A...A whole l-lot more!" Soichiro walked to the end of the street with two other officers. When they crossed the tape and turned right onto the next street, a massacre lay before them.

"Chief," Matsuda swallowed before continuing, "what is this?"

"Something that seems to be far worse than Kira right now" The street was littered with at least eight or nine bodies. Most either dissected or slash and stabbed.

"Chief Yagami! We have a _big_ problem! Get over here fast!" Soichiro turned and ran under the tape and over to an alley that was blocked off with tape. When he arrived he gasped at the site. Lying on the floor of the alley were three detectives and four cops. All seven faces, skin and all, had been cut off but their I.D.'s lay strewn across the floor.

"Excuse me for a moment" Soichiro walked away from the scene and away from listening ears before taking his cell phone and dialing L's cell number.

-

-

Light gasped as L pulled off both their pants along with their boxers. He began to breath harder in anticipation as L kissed down his chest, not bothering to draw attention to Light's hardening nipples. L continued downwards before momentarily lapping at Light's belly button and continuing to the base of the young man's needy cock. L kissed the tip and the base softly several times before getting to his knees to pick up Light.

L placed one arm under Light's knees and one around the young Yagami's back. Light instinctively wrapped his arms around L's neck as the detective picked him up off the floor and carried him over to the bed sitting not too far away. L then placed Light gently on the mattress and left the room. He grabbed his phone, not sparing it a glance. If he had, he would have seen that he had one missed call from Soichiro.

L placed the phone down on the table next to the bed as he eased himself on top of Light. Light laughed lightly as he spread his legs to accommodate L as the older man began to massage his passage and easing one finger in. Hissing in pain Light arched his back to get away from the pain.

"Sh...Light relax. You need to try and relax." Light took a deep breath and forced his body to relax to something it was not accustom to, but it listened. L felt Light's inner muscles relax enough to move the finger in and out. He kept at it like that until he heard Light gasp and moan when he hit a particular spot. L began to prod the sensitive spot until Light was thrusting his hips against L's finger. L added another finger and repeated the same prodding action before adding a third. L continued to stretch Light a few more minutes before reaching for the bedside table and opening the drawer. He leaned over to get a better look into the drawer until he found what he was looking for. L pulled out a small bottle that Light eyed before looking at L and raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"And when did you feel like you were going to have sex with me?" Light could not keep the grin off his face as he watched L actually think about the question.

"A few days ago when you were getting dressed."

"Pervert" The look on L's face made Light laugh. L, the greatest detective in the world, looked puzzled.

"Pervert?" Light laughed a little more before wrapping his arms around L's neck and pulling him down for a kiss...then the phone rang or...er...vibrated. "Damn"

"Aren't you going to answer it?" L looked down at Light then at the phone."I think it can wait."

"Are you sure?" L looked at the phone again and heaved an aggravated sigh.

"Okay" L got off of Light and slightly leaned over to grab the phone off the table and answered it. "Yes?"

"Ryuuzaki, it's me" L grew tense.

"What is wrong Chief Yagami?" L knew Light's father would never call him unless it was a dire emergency. Something was wrong.

"I'm in the slums of Tokyo investigating a double homicide, but instead, we found multiple people dead."

"How many?" Light watched as L grew more tense the more his father told L the situation.

"Eighteen. The two victims we were called in for, nine more victims in the next street, three detectives, and four cops. Do you think that it might be Kira? Do you think he found a way to kill other than heart attacks?"

"No. It does not sound like Kira at all. The method of killing sounds familiar to me though. Are there any witnesses?"

"That's the thing Ryuuzaki, we cannot find anyone in the current crime scene block or the next few blacks. It is like they all disappeared."

"Chief Yagami, are you familiar with the LA BB Murder Cases?"

-

-

Another gurgling sound filled the warehouse as another victim fell to the floor, her throat carved out and left to bleed to death. A hunched over man with shaggy, unkempt black hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin stood over her dying body. His once white three-quarter long sleeved shirt and baggy faded blue jeans were caked in blood. His bare feet covered in the substance as well as his face, hands, hair, just about every inch of his body was soaked in blood. He had pushed the woman off an old dining table he found in one of the street alley's. She was the fifty second victim that he was experimenting on and he did not care if she was not close to dying. In fact, from what he saw, she had another ten years before her scheduled death and she was no older than eighteen years old at the moment. Behind him was the table and about fifty feet away, hidden in complete darkness, was a makeshift cage that held at least thirty more people. The man turned to the cage and made a move towards it. He had set everything up like a makeshift morgue except the bodies he was using were still alive. He approved the cage a gazed inside it. The people inside were fast asleep, they had long stopped trying to get out of the prison. His gaze fell on an eight year old boy whose life was to end in five hours. The man opened the cage and picked the boy up and walked out of the cage. He placed the child down on the floor before closing the gate and locking it. He then took the boy to the blood soaked table, stripped him of his clothes, strapped him to the table, and shook the boy awake. The boy stared up at him at first then looked down at his naked body. His head snapped back up at the man, his eyes wide and teary with fear. The man turned on the overhead light and the two lamps next to it. The cage was dimly lit from the brightness of the lamps.

"Hello, I am Beyond Birthday. Welcome to hell" Beyond proceeded to drag a knife down the child's left arm, opening it up to reveal its contents. All the while, the boy screamed.

"MOMMY!!" The woman in question was still in the cage and awoke to her son's screams. She looked around until she saw him on the table with Beyond cutting open her son's leg.

"JORDAN!! NO!! STOP IT! MONSTER!!" Beyond froze. He turned to the woman. At the moment all the occupants in the cage were now awake and cowering in a corner. Beyond left the boy on the table crying. He approached the cage once more, unlocked the gate, opened it, and proceeded to drag the woman out by the hair. He closed the gate and locked it before dragging her over to a hanging chain that he dropped from the ceiling earlier on as she struggled against his hold. Beyond had welded a pair of handcuffs to the end of the chain. The cuffs themselves were caked in blood, but it was dried blood because he had not used them since the twenty-third victim.

Beyond grabbed one wrist and yanked it above the woman's head and secured on cuff to it before grabbing the other one and doing the action. The woman struggled against the restraint as Beyond walked back over to the table that contained her son, too bad her back was to him so she could not see the look of fear on his face. Beyond grabbed a sharper knife off a small table he procured off the streets, a skinning knife. He then bent down and grabbed something off the floor and placed it under the boys head so he could see his mother a lot better. The object Beyond had placed under the boys head was slimy, balmy even, and it made the boy want to see what it was. Beyond Birthday had placed a dismembered, slowly rotting arm to hold the boy's head up. The boy screamed some more and called for his mother over and over again. Beyond snickered.

"Watch what happens when you call me a monster and interfere with my curiosity."

Beyond walked over to the mother and began to cut off her clothes. Once she was completely naked, he ran hand over her skin. It was smooth and silky and perfect for what he was planning to do with it. Perfect for another experiment. Beyond stepped away from her shaking form. He watched tears fall from her eyes and he looked her body over to figure out where to start. He finally figured out where to start and brought the skinning knife to her right arm and brought it down her entire arm. She screamed as he began to peel away the skin from muscle and tendon, as he skinned her alive. The boy watched in horror. Tears fell from his eyes as he screamed for Beyond to stop.

-

(Three days later)

-

"Ryuuzaki"

"Yes Chief Yagami"

"Watari should be sending you crime scene photos. I think we might need Light."

"How many?"

"Eighty-two. Plus the eighteen from three days ago...that makes the death toll to a hundred."

"..."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"This is not good"

Hey, I hope BB's introduction to the story was good. For all of you that have read the novel, please review and tell me how I did. I finished a while ago but it has taken me sooooo long to write this chapter because I didn't know how to introduce BB. So like always, review. My panda and ferret muses want some!


	9. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own death Note or its characters.

A/N: I have read the LA BB Murder Cases and yes I know he did the locked rooms but who said that I have to go by that? No one. So, I created BB to be a little more psychotic. Remember, it was technically L who put him in jail. He'll probably do just about anything to get the detectives attention.

Chapter IX Complications

Beyond limped through the streets of Tokyo. Looking around and ignoring the stares of disgust. Passersby tried to figure out if the man had gotten several bottles of wine dumped on him or that was actually blood staining his entire shirt and most of his pants. BB was not worried about that. He was trying to figure out where L would be and what he would be doing other than the Kira case. In fact, BB was looking for Watari. Wherever Watari was, L surely will be. As he cut through a park, BB's attention was directed at something, or someone. Sitting on a bench not too far away was probably the most beautiful creature BB had ever seen in his entire life. Brown hair with a touch of light brown and auburn highlights, warm gold and copper eyes stared out over a small clearing. Soft, slight tan skin shone beautifully in the sun. BB was mesmerized by the creature before him. He did not care that the other was male, he was just down right gorgeous. Then Beyond looked to the boy's attire. The boy was wearing a black tight vest that hugged his chest and curves. He also wore a black and white, horizontal shirt underneath the vest matched with a black studded belt, and black, slightly loose pants with a small chain hanging from the side of his pants. From what Beyond could see, The boy was also wearing what looked light a nicer version of combat boots in black with white laces. If a person did not actually look, they would have mistaken the boy for a girl. Then again, Beyond still did not care.

Unfortunately, Beyond did not know that the boy he was looking at was Light Yagami, boyfriend and lover of L. The gold and copper eyes were those of Nekura Ookami. Light had given him free reign for the day so he could rest his mind from everything that had happened. Nekura was enjoying the feeling of being human again and wished he could stay that way forever. Sadly, Light was way too string minded to be possessed fully and forcefully. Nekura sighed. He missed Yuri Yagami so much. He wished he could have at least held her as she died. He could not find her in the spirit world and assumed she was at the Forbidden Place where every single Yagami that had the 'gift' went. Other spirits were not allowed to go near it and if they tried to infiltrate it, they would be damned and sent straight to hell without judgment. That made him depressed. Nekura was going through the many memories he had with Yuri while trying not to wake Light from his mental sleep. He sighed again. He wished he knew where his body was...Nekura perked up a bit. Something was not right. He spent so much time with Yuri that he began to pick up on other spirits, mostly evil. He retreated back into Light's mind where the young man was resting.

"**Light. Light wake up, we have company"** Light opened his eyes and glanced up at Nekura, nodded his head and got up.

"_Okay...is it good?"_ Light caught the slight groan from Nekura. _"Apparently not."_

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Light blinked and the gold and auburn colored eyes changed to Raito's bright light brown ones. Beyond stood next to the bench stunned, he had never seen anything like it before and grew very curious. He wanted to find out the mysteries of this boy. Raito looked up at him and nodded, throwing a warm smile Beyond's way. "Thank you. Why are you here alone?"

"I'm waiting for someone. Why are you here?" Beyond chuckled a bit. This boy reminded him so much of...

"I'm looking for someone." Light turned his gaze toward Beyond and cocked his head to one side in curiosity.

"Really? Who?" Light saw the smirk form and grow on Beyond's face. He knew that smirk all too well and calmly braced himself while keeping completely ignorant.

"You." Beyond then launched himself at Raito. He wanted him him and was so curious about Raito because there was something strange and interesting about the gothic boy. Then again, Beyond was never prepared for the fight back. Raito slide off the bench and crouched down before jerking up quickly and hitting Beyond under the chin area. When Beyond was in mid fall, Light lifted one leg and kicked Beyond upward before turning around slightly and kicked him to the side with the other. Before Beyond hit the ground, Raito was off running. He pulled his cell phone out as he neared the exit of the park. He looked quickly behind him and saw that Beyond was no where to be seen. Raito slowed a bit and dialed a familiar number.

All the while, beyond tried to peel himself off the itchy, dirt ground that surrounded the bench. He was completely winded and had trouble getting up. Raito had done some good damage and did a good job incapacitating Beyond. He had heard the boy run off so he knew that finding Raito would be close to impossible. Beyond hadn't even asked the boy his name.

/

L was looking through recent reports on the sightings of Beyond. All lead to a dead end and trying to figure out what beyond was thinking was quite difficult since L rarely ventured into that part of his mind. He guessed that was what made them different. L would never resort to killing someone himself. That was what differed between the two greatly. The obnoxious ringing of his phone pulled L out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the screeching sound of the phone ringing. He faintly heard Matsuda grumble about something but ignored him and picked up the wailing cell phone.

"Yes?"

"L...uh ...Ryuuzaki-chan," L stiffened at the sound of Raito's panicked voice. "I just saw Beyond" Then, at that moment, the very mention of the man's name and the realization that Raito almost or might have come into contact with this man, made L stop breathing. "Ryuuzaki?" L's mind went through every scenario and plan he could think of. He knew Beyond would find Raito interesting. Any man with a genius and psychotic streak, L wasn't saying he had a psychotic streak, could tell that something was strange but interesting about the brunette. "L?" Raito desperately whispered into the phone. He was beginning to panic.

"Raito, where are you?" L could hear the sigh of relief.

"I'm leaving the park you were supposed to meet me at." L cringed even though Raito did not sound disappointed or angry. Just a little panicked. L forgot he was supposed to be at the park, he guessed it was somewhat of a good thing.

"Good. Head here as fast as you possibly can. I am going to have Watari call you so you can give him directions to where you will be so could pick you up. Raito?"

"Yes?"

"What did he do to you?" A moment of tense silence passed between them and L knew that Raito was debating on telling the truth or lying to L.

"He tried to attack me." L knew Raito opted for the truth.

"Anything else?"

"No." Raito whispered the answer. He sounded like he was afraid he had angered L.

"I'm not angry at you my love. Just get back please."

"Okay." Raito sounded a little uncertain. "I'm on my way."

/

Soichiro could not believe his son was almost attacked and taken by Beyond Birthday who was suspected of a number of murders. The man had strayed far from his previous MO.

"Are you sure you're alright Raito?" Raito smiled at his father and watched the elder Yagami relax.

"Yes, I just need to rest and relax. I'll be okay dad." Soichiro looked at his son and nodded. He gave Raito a hug before nodding at L and leaving the two alone.

"Are you sure Raito? You had quite a scare." Raito looked towards L and smiled. A smile that was always reserved for the insomniac.

"Yes my love. I am quite sure." Raito leaned over and kissed L gently on the lips, but the detective had other plans. He grabbed Raito and pulled him closer to where their bodies were almost flush against each other. Raito moaned at the contact as L began to rub their growing erections together.

"Let's finish where we left off" Raito smiled and giggled slightly before kissing L again but with more passion. L made quick work of Raito's vest and shirt before ridding himself of his own shirt. Not wanting to be patient for teasing, L picked Raito up and carried him to the bedroom. Raito had unceremoniously squeaked before clinging tightly onto L. L dropped Raito onto the bed before closing and locking the door. He turned to Raito lying on the bed. The boy was flushed and panting, the anticipation was making his heart race. "Now, where were we the last time?"

Raito bit his lip to keep himself from giggling some more. He had been doing that a lot lately. L nearly pounced but controlled himself. Even though he wanted Raito badly, he wanted time to relish in the beautiful sight of his lover naked. L did not have a chance to move when Raito started to unbuckle his pants and pull them down. His hips arched but the pants got caught on his boxers and slid them down along with it. L's breath hitched. 'Screw patience' L yanked the remaining length of the pants and boxers off Raito's legs and onto the floor. Raito moaned as L grabbed hold of his throbbing member that stood stiff in the cold air and began to pump it as L started to take his own pants and boxers off with his free hand. Raito had gotten a full view of what L looked like, and it made him blush.

"What's the matter Raito?" Raito swallowed before sitting up. He drew his face closer to L's large erection. Then, without warning, darted his tongue out and licked the tip of L's cock causing it to twitch.

"You're so big. I didn't notice the last time." L chuckled a bit before pushing Raito to lie on his back.

"I'm going to prepare you Raito. Please remain relaxed." Raito nodded and swallowed again as he relaxed his body. L rummaged through the bedside drawer again and pulled out the lube from before and slicked his fingers. He began inserting one finger into Raito like he had done before. This time, Raito did not tense up. It felt better this time than last and Raito thrusted back onto L's fingers earlier than L expected. "Are you sure Raito-chan?"

"Yes...please...L..." L nodded and poured a generous amount onto his cock and slicked it well. He grabbed Raito's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he positioned himself at Raito's waiting entrance and pushed in slowly. Raito, of course, tensed up as tears welled in his eyes. The pain was excruciating and Raito began to arch away from it. L grabbed hold of Raito's hips and kept them in place as he fully sheathed himself inside of Raito and waited for the other male to adjust.

"Are you okay love?" L received a pained groan from Raito. "Light?" L spoke to him in English and Raito had to push aside the pain temporarily to answer him.

"Hurts...it hurts L..." The tears that had stored up in Raito's eyes began to fall as he gave into the pain. He couldn't take it and it hurt more when L started to move. Raito bit down onto his bottom lip to keep himself from crying in pain. All the while, L searched for that one spot that would send Raito screaming in pleasure. And he found it. Raito's pained grunts and groaned were replaced with moans and shouts of pleasure as L found that one special spot that made every ounce of pain disappear.

"Do you wish for more Raito?" Raito nodded his head fervently as he arched his back slightly, driving L's cock deeper into him causing more pleasure to flow through his body. "I can't hear you Light?"

"Yes!" And L drove deeper and harder into Raito. No longer able to keep his voice low, Raito screamed and moaned as L thrusted faster and deeper into Raito. L gave a few hard thrusts into Raito causing the young man to scream out L's name and orgasming. His semen splattering across his chest and L's. With Raito's inner walls seizing up on his throbbing, thrusting cock, L continued to thrust until he came deep into Raito, right on the pleasure point he had fucked making Raito scream out once more. Raito relaxed into the mattress as L pulled out and fell next to Raito. Both out of breath and spent. Raito turned towards L, curling up against the older man's chest. L just wrapped his arms around Raito and listened as he drifted off to sleep, content and happy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Beyond stood outside a small apartment building as rain poured down upon the empty black street. It was a relatively new building with only five tenants so far. All of which with...special needs. The apartment building held mentally challenged people. The ones that were released from asylums but kept on close monitor. The government built several apartment buildings such as the one Beyond was standing in front of to make it easier to keep track of dangerous out patients. Beyond wondered if they screamed different when they were in pain. Beyond walked into the building to test out his curiosity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The yaoi scene kind of sucked to me but it will improve. It's been awhile since I had to write one. I am switching from 'Light' to 'Raito' cause its easier for my comp to stop spell correcting it. Yes, my computer corrects spelling errors all on its own...it sucks really...Any way, pleas review and any flames will be promptly eaten!


End file.
